Women in American society have been ignored as potential risks for the development of alcohol abuse behaviors. Similarly, treatment programs have been reluctant to tailor therapeutic programming to their sex-specific needs related to alcohol abuse. This project was designed to explore the parameters of response to alcohol among moderately drinking female subjects recruited from a working population, patterns of self-selection of beverage alcohol among women, and relationships between alcohol consumption, alcohol response, and aspects of the menstrual or sexual cycle. Hence, this project incorporates same- and opposite-sex comparisons across cognitive, emotional, behavioral, and physiological dimensions of relevance to the general body of alcohol literature. More specifically, the four studies proposed for Year III of this project will address such issues as the effects of acute alcohol intoxication on positive and negative mood states and body sensation among women and men, physiological responses to acute alcohol intoxication in women and men, comparisons of physiological response to acute alcohol intoxication in women tested at different phases of the sexual cycle, and the effects of acute alcohol intoxication on acquisition of a learning task in women and men.